Project Tsume
by Crazyzealot
Summary: Part of the back story of my RP character, Talon Aran, involving his escape from a Galactic Federation lab
1. Prologue

April 25, 20X5.

Space Pirate Frigate over Planet Tallon IV

"Talon, we've held off the other boarding squads. All that's left is the squad going toward your position. Hold them off until we can escape."

"Got it," Talon replied in Space Pirate. _This was supposed to be a simple recon mission_, Talon thought. _Now we have about three GFed frigates against us_. A hole was blown in the wall of the hallway Talon was in, to the right of him. He took out his pistol, a power beam pistol modeled after a USP. "This is going to be fun." He took cover next to the entrance the soldiers oh so subtely created, aiming his pistol around the corner. As they started running through the boarding tunnel, he fired, hitting one in the face and shattering his visor. He dropped to the ground, dead, as Talon kept firing and killing about two more.

"He's in cover, flush him out!" one of them exclaimed. A Federation Marine threw an energy grenade which landed next to Talon. Instead of getting out of cover like they probably expected, he simply kicked it back toward them. It exploded, killing about five of them. They stopped coming.

_ That felt...too easy_, Talon thought.

"Talon, they sent a demolition team to the reactor while we were distracted. The boarding squads were just decoys. There isn't enough time to stop them. Get to an escape p-" It cut to silence as Talon felt the ground shake. He sprinted through the boarding tunnel to escape, knowing he probably doesn't have enough time to get to a pod. He made it halfway through before the explosion happened, sending him flying through the tunnel and into the ship, slamming him into the wall.

_ Ow..._ He thought as four GF Marines aimed their weapons at him. He tried to get up, but one of them smashed the butt of their assault rifle into his face, causing him to start falling unconscious as one of them accidently fired a shot into his chest.

I faded in and out of unconsciousness, seeing them dragging me to some sort of stasis cell, unable to stop them. They threw me into it, activating it. That was the first time I died. The next time I awakened, my human self was dead, replaced by "Project Tsume." Though when I think about it...That's not a problem at all...


	2. Chapter 1

May 09 20X5

Unknown Galactic Federation Research Station

They unfroze me a week later, but kept me so sedated that I couldn't wake up. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but I kept waking up to them injecting me with some sort of syringes. They put me in some transparent cell, watching me or something. They kept doing strange tests, even coming to stab and slice me with scalpels. Apparently, I heal faster than before, because the wounds became scar tissue within a day, then fully healed, as if they were never even there. My blood seemed to have a blue tint. I started being able to move, but the sedatives were still wearing off, so I wasn't able to evade or even fight them effectively. I tried. Being tazed hurts. I didn't know where I was, but I knew one thing: I had to get the hell out. A day later, the sedatives finally wore off. I noticed I was faster, stronger, more agile. I tested it by breaking my bed in half with my bare hands. One of them came toward the cell for my "Test". It was time for them to die. It was time for all of them to die. This was going to be such fun...

The door to the cell slid open as a scientist walked in, a security guard following him. "Time for your daily test, Tsume." he said, holding a scalpel. He walked toward Talon, who acted like he was still too sedated to do anything. When he got close enough, Talon suddenly grabbed him by the throat and threw the scalpel at the guard, pinning him to the wall by the throat.

"Let's have a talk," Talon said threateningly. "Shit! Guards, hel-" Talon squeezed his throat, causing him to choke. "Where the fuck am I?" Talon asked. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me_, the scientist thought. "Tell me what I want to know, and we'll see," Talon replied. "You-You're telepathic?" "How convenient..." _I have more powers than I thought..._ "...now answer my question." "You'll just kill me anyway!" Talon punched the scientist in the face and kicked him to the ground, grabbing him again right afterward. "There's no denial of that. Whether you assist me or not determines the _kind_ of death," Talon said deadpan. "You-You're in a Galactic Federation lab." "Why am I here?" "That's classi-" _Stupid son of a bitch_, Talon thought as he grabbed the scientist's I.D card and stabbed it into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. "You're an experiment! Project Tsume!" he screamed before fainting. Talon ripped the I.D card out. _They still use these?_, He wondered. He walked toward the guard's corpse, blood covering the wall behind him and his clothing, and took his combat knife and handgun, a clip loading pistol.


	3. Chapter 2

May 09, 20X5

Project Tsume Research Station

Talon walked through the hallways to a testing lab, killing about two or three guards along the way. The door was locked. It quickly learned not to anger Talon because he threw one of the corpses straight through it, walking through the hole. Three scientists were in the room, two of which tried to run. He shot at them, hitting one in the chest and the other in the face. He slowly walked toward the last one. "You're going to give me information that's useful to me," he said deadpan, "It's either going to come out the easy way, or the fun way." The scientist backed into a table.

"Shit! How did you-" he slowly grabbed a long needled syringe off the table. As Talon got closer, the scientist tried to swing it at his face. He dodged rapidly by tilting his head, grabbed the syringe, and stabbed his hand with it, pinning it to the table. Three guards ran into the room as he screamed in pain, aiming pistols at Talon.

"Freeze, Tsume! Do not harm the scientists or..." They notice the two corpses and the scientist pinned to the table. "It's a bit late for that. At least you guys fulfilled the job requirement of coming in when it's too late." They opened fire at him, hitting him several times in the torso, and two times in the shoulder.

I fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from my wounds but...They didn't feel as painful as a gunshot wound usually is. The guards walked toward me and I thought I was going to die. I was completely wrong. My wounds stopped bleeding within minutes, and already started to heal. I got up quickly, grabbing one of the guards and broke a table in half with his face. I grabbed his pistol and took out my own, aiming at both of them.

"How the hell is he still alive? We just ventilated him!" Talon put away the pistols. "Just shooting you would be boring," he said as he ran toward them, looking like a blur. They fired at him and he dodged their shots until he grabbed their wrists, making them fire at each-others' face, killing them instantly. He then threw them both to the side, shooting the scientist in the head before leaving the room.


End file.
